Una confesion extraña
by Satan Soul
Summary: Este es mi primer one-shot denle una oportunidad. Despues de ganar los Grandes Juegos magicos Natsu y Lucy se van de mision solos para que Natsu le haga preguntas raras a Lucy para acabar con una bonita historia. Lo se mal resumen pero denle una oportunudad
1. Una confesion extraña

Este es mi primer one-shot así que no sean malos u.u Si tienen alguna opinión o idea del algún fanfic envíenla y hare mi mayor esfuerzo por cumplir n.n

UNA CONFESION EXTRAÑA

Hoy era un día especial en Fairy Tail, todos festejaban por haber ganado el Daimatou Enbu y por volver a ser el gremio número 1 de todo Fiore, había alcohol por todas partes y como siempre una pelea típica del gremio que fue detenida por una salvaje Erza que se enojó por que le tiraron su delicioso pastel de fresa para empezar a desquitarse con los causantes de la gran desgracia que eran nada más y nada menos que: Gray y Natsu.

**Dejen de pelear! ****Ya vieron lo que le hicieron a mi pastel?!- ** Dijo Erza que llego por detrás con su armadura del Purgatorio.

Mientras eso sucedía una maga rubia de espíritus celestiales estaba como siempre sentada en la barra cuando soltó un suspiro alertando a la dueña del Satan Suol.

**Que pasa Lucy?-** Dijo Mira cuando vio a su amiga así.

**Nada Mira-san solo que Natsu destruyo algunas cosas en nuestra última misión y no sé cómo pagar la renta- **Dijo Lucy un tanto depresiva.

**Luce! Vamos a una misión! Paga muy bien y si destruyo algo todavía quedaría para tu renta- **Dijo Natsu interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ambas magas.

**Claro!- **Dijo Lucy en cuanto escucho la última frase **–Iré a empacar mis cosas ahora vuelvo-** decía mientras salía por la puerta del gremio.

***Con Mira y Natsu***

**Y…. ya se lo dijiste Natsu- **Decía Mira con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

**Todavía no lo hago Mira pero se lo diré hoy durante la misión- **Decían una Natsu muy feliz y sonrojado a la vez.

***Mientras en casa de Lucy***

**Genial ahora tendré con que pagar mí renta- **Decía Lucy muy feliz hasta que escucho un ruido por la ventana y supuso que era Natsu hasta que fue y vio solo a Happy- **Happy? Que sucede? Por qué no estas con Natsu empacando para irnos de misión?- ** Decía Lucy.

**No Lucy yo no iré, me quedare con Wendy y Charle la semana que ustedes se van-** Decía Happy sorprendiendo a su rubia amiga por lo que dijo **–Quiero aprovechar tiempo con Charle- **Decía para sonrojarse y calmar un poco a su amiga.

**Ósea que Natsu y yo estaremos en una misión por una semana solos?- **Dijo Lucy sonrojada a mas no poder ya que la maga se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos a su amigo el Dragón Slayer no eran solo de amistad.

**Te guuuuuuusta- **Dijo Happy sonrojando más a su amiga con cabellos rubio si es que se podía ya que su sonrojo peleaba con el cabello de la Scarlet.

***En el gremio***

Llego una Lucy un tanto sonrojada por pensar en una semana con su amigo ellos dos solos que no se dio cuenta cuando su amigo la saludo

**Hey Lucy! Lista para irnos- **Dijo Natsu sonriendo para mostrar sus dos colmillos

**Ehh? S-si claro vámonos- **Decía Lucy nerviosa por sus pensamientos

***Una semana después***

La semana transcurrió rápido y solo falta un día para volver a casa Lucy ya cansada fue y se acostó a su cama en el hotel en el que ella y Natsu se hospedaban cuando de la nada llego un Natsu algo enojado por el ceño fruncido en su cara eso sorprendió a la rubia y le dijo.

**Que pasa Natsu que tienes?-** Dijo Lucy sorprendiendo a su amigo ya que él ni se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí.

**Lucy estas preguntas sonaran raras pero respóndelas con sinceridad si?-** Dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a la maga por su comentario tan fuera de la pregunta que ella le había hecho antes.

**Claro Natsu, Dime- **Pregunto ella.

**Bueno, Lucy que harías si yo te golpeara?- **Dijo el Dragneel sorprendiendo a la Heartfilia.

**Pues te golpearía de vuelta-** Dijo Lucy un tanto calmada

**Y si yo te pisara-** Dijo Natsu un tanto intranquilo.

**Te pisaría de vuelta Natsu- **Dijo una Lucy un tanto enojada por las preguntas extrañas que hacia su compañero de equipo.

**Y si te abrazara-** Dijo Natsu sonrojado.

**T-te abrazaría de vuelta- **Dijo Lucy esperando que las preguntas pronto acabaran.

**Y si yo te b-besara?-**Dijo Natsu sonrojado comparado con el cabello de la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Lucy se sorprendió por la pregunta que no supo que responder hasta que su mejor amigo le dijo –**Lucy yo t-te a-amo, odio que los hombres se te queden viendo y no pueda hacer nada porque no quiero que me creas un loco sobreprotector, entonces Lucy quieres ser mi n-n-novia?- **Casi grito el Dragón Slayer de Fuego. Se quedó callado esperando la respuesta de su amiga que jamas llego en vez sintió como los labios de Lucy estaban sobre los suyos en un torpe y dulce beso que por falta de aire se separó y Lucy fue la primera en hablar.

**Yo también te amo Natsu! Y si me encantaría ser tu novia-** Dijo para que acto seguido Natsu la tomara de la cintura y la volviera a besar pero con mas pasión cuando se separaron Lucy dijo **–Natsu hay que dormir mañana regresamos al gremio lo recuerdas?-**

**Claro Lucy**-Dijo para acostarse con Lucy en su cama sonrojando a esta y diciéndole **–Buenas noches MI Lucy- **Dijo resaltando el MI.

Cuando Lucy asimilo la posición en la que estaban solo dijo- **Buenas noches MI Natsu- **Para luego quedarse dormida

***A la mañana siguiente en el gremio***

Natsu y Lucy iban entrando por la puerta cuando natsu grito. **–OIGAN LUCY Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS! Y EL QUE LE VEA ALGO A MI NOVIA LO QUEMARE VIVO! OYERON!.**

Todos se sorprendieron por tal noticia y como la dio Natsu que se les resbalo una gotita tras la nuca, después de asimilarlo todos hicieron fiesta hasta la hora que Magnolia aguantara. Mientras tanto Lucy platicaba con las chicas del gremio que como se le declaro Natsu que al oírlo casi se van de espaldas por tan estupidez y romanticismo al mismo tiempo.

**Oh que bien por ti Lu-chan!- **Le dijo la Mcgarden a su amiga muy feliz por ella.

**Que bien que el idiota de Natsu al fin se te declaro Lucy- **Le dijo Erza.

**Que bien por ustedes Lucy-san-** Le dijo la Scarlet para empezar a fantasear con su Gray-sama y susurrar cosas como **''Juvia ya no tiene rival de amor'' **o** ''Gray-sama es solo para Juvia''. **

**Y como les va a ustedes chicas?-** Dijo Lucy con sonrisa pícara haciendo a sus amigas sonrojar.

**B-bueno ayer Gajeel me invito a cenar y me pidió que fuera su novia! Estoy muy feliz!- **Dijo Levy que se sonrojaba.

**B-bueno Jellal me dijo que tenia un tema muy importante por hablar y- **Dijo Erza mientras sacaba algo de su bolso, cunado las chicas los vieron soltaron un pequeño grito y felicitaron a su amiga** –Si chicas ahora seré la señor Fernández-** Decía sonrojada.

**Gray-sama y Juvia tuvieron su primera cita ayer y Gray-sama le pidió a Juvia otra cita mañana. JUVIA ESTA EMOCIONADA!- **Decía Juvia que volvió a fantasear con su Gray-sama.

***Con los chicos***

**Felicidades Salamander, la conejita se ve muy feliz pero déjame decirte que si le haces algo TE GOLPEARE!- **Decía Gajeel ya que paso un tiempo con la heartfilia y la considera una pequeña hermana al igual que Gray y Jellal que al igual que Gajeel (sobre todo Gray) paso mucho tiempo con ella ya que Natsu salió de misión dos semanas solo con Happy.

**Si, Lucy es muy buena persona trátala bien Natsu- **Decía Jellal mientras comía.

**Si cabeza de flama si le haces algo TE MATO!- **Decía para provocar al Dragón Slayer y crear una pelea típica del gremio ya que durante la semana sin Natsu y Lucy fue algo aburrido matar el tiempo.

**Que dijiste hielito! Quieres pelea?- **Decía para chocar cabezas con Gray justo para empezar la pelea.

**Adelante carbón con patas- **Y así empezaron una pelea que fue detenía por Erza como siempre.

***En la actualidad***

**Y así nos hicimos novios mami y yo Neshi-** Decía un Natsu ya crecido pero muy feliz.

**Wow que linda historia papi, mami ahora me cuentas como se conocieron mis tíos-** Decía una pequeñas de unos 7 años de edad sentada en el piso del gremio con otros 3 niños y las respectivas parejas junto con ellos.

**Eso te lo contaran ellos pequeña- **Decía Lucy.

**Claro que sí! Que historia quieres oír primero Nashi-** Decía una animada Erza que cargaba a su hijo.

**La de los tíos Gajeel y Levy!-** hija de Juvia y Gray: Ultear, el hijo de Erza y Jellal: Simón Y la hija de Natsu y Lucy: Nashi todos de 7 años excepto Simón que tenía 8 años de edad. Dijeron eso los cuatro chicos pequeños al unísono.

**Si mami quiero oír como se conocieron tú y papa-** Decía animado Gale el hijo de Levy y Gajeel también de 7 años.

**Okey chicos-** Decía Levy animada **–Pero yo quiero oír completa la historia de Jerall y Erza y Gray y Juvia después okey.**

**Claro**- Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

**Bueno- **Dijo Levy **– Por donde empiezo-** Dijo para ponerse un dedo en la barbilla y pensar**-Ya se! Bueno todo empezó….**

_**Esa ya es otra historia que pondré después.**_


	2. Mi primera cita

Continuacion de la historia anterior….Disfrutenla n.n

LA PRIMERA CITA

Era un dia como cualquiera en el gremio solo que este dia no se notaba ninguna cabellera rosa por ninguna parte, una rubia se percato de esto y fue a la barra a hablar con Mirajane.

**Hola Mira-san, oye no has visto a Natsu?-** Pregunto la Heartfilia.

**Se fue de misión con Happy, Lucy- **Dijo la Strauss sorprendiendo a la rubia y para calmarla dijo **–Me dijo que se ira por 2 semanas que tiene algo que preparar, fue todo lo que me dijo- **Dijo la peliblanca al ver la cara de confusión de su rubia amiga.

**Oh gracias Mira-san-** Dijo Lucy para irse con Erza, Levy y Juvia que hablaban de temas sin sentido hasta que llego Lucy.

**Bueno días chicas-** Dijo la rubia recién llego con ellas.

**Buenos días Lucy-** Dijeron todas al unisono.

**De que hablan?-** Dijo la Heartfilia con mucha curiosidad.

**Justamente íbamos a hablar de la cita perfecta-** Dijo la Loxar para pensar su primera cita con su ''Gray-sama''.

**Oh interesante! Primero Erza- **Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa picara ya que las presentes sabia sobre los sentimientos que esta tenia hacia sierta persona con un tatuaje rojo en su ojo derecho, la mencionada se puso roja tanto que se confundia con su cabello.

**B-bueno mi cita perfecta seria-** Y asi se pusieron a platicar las chicas de como seria una cita hermosa. Lo que no sabían esque cierto Dragon Slayer de hierro escuchaba atentamente la conversación, eso hasta que cierta rubia se dio cuenta de la mirada que el Redfox ponía sobre la Mcgarden como si estuviera esperando que decía la pequeña peliazul sobre el tema.

**Y como seria tu cita perfecta Levy-chan-** Decia Lucy mientras veía disimuladamente a Gajeel para ver su reacción que a opinión de la rubia fue perfecta porque trato de acercar mas su oído a la conversación de las chicas.

**Oh bueno mi cita perfecta empezaría con una hermosa cena en una lugar elegante- **Decia la pequeña un poco sonrojada por que se imaginaba la escena con cierta persona de ojos rojos **–Tambien seria lindo ir a un parque a caminar y no lo se tal vez bailar-** Dijo ella.

**Oh que romántica Levy-** Dijieron las otras 3 chicas al unisono, mientras cierta persona se maldecia mentalmente.

**_Genial a la enana le gusta cosas que yo no se hacer!- _**Se maldecia mentalmente el Redfox pero eso no significaba que no lo intentara. Cuando termino la conversación Levy se fue a la biblioteca a buscar un libro, Erza salio a comprar un pastel de fresas y Juvia fue a acosar a su querido Gray-sama, mientras una rubia fue con el Redfox para hablar.

**Y le haras la cita a Levy, Gajeel-** Le dijo mientras lo miraba maliciosamente.

**De que hablas coneja?- **Dijo mientras empezaba a comer un pedazo de metal.

**No finjas, no creas que no vi como escuchabas muy atento nuestra conversación y mas cuando Levy-chan hablo-** Dijo la rubia sorprendiendo al Dragon Slayer ya que pensó que nadie lo había notado.

**Bueno pues coneja pero ayúdame- **Dijo Gajeel por que quien mejor para pedirle ayuda que si a la mejor amiga de su enana.

**Claro Gajeel esto será interesante-** Dijo la rubia mientras agarraba al pelinergo del brazo para arrastrarlo afuera del gremio.

***En casa de Lucy***

**Que hacemos en tu casa coneja?-** Pregunto el Redfox un poco confundido.

**Necesitaba un lugar donde Levy no estuviera cerca para planearlo bien- **Dijo la rubia mientras buscaba un libro.

**Y ese libro? No me digas que me pondrás a leer- **Dijo Gajeel ya que Levy siempre traía un libro y ya le desesperaba.

**Casi, me di cuenta que la cita que describió Levy esta basada en su libro favorito, podemos basarnos mejor en el para crear la cita perfecta para Levy- **Dijo la rubia para aclarar las dudas del chico** –Perfecto empezemos-** Dijo para sentarse al lado del pelinegro y empezar a hojear el libro.

***Una semana después***

La rubia y el pelinegro empezaron a tener pequeñas reuniones en diferentes lugares para planear la cita prefecta y por fin llego el dia indicado.

**Bien Gajeel ve a invitar a Levy y no te preocupes si algo paso ayudare-** Dijo la heartfilia para darle animos al Redfox.

**Gracias por todo coneja pero de esto me encargo yo-** Dijo el Redfox alejándose.

**Esta bien, ahora ire a darme un buen baño- **Dijo la rubia para emprender camino a su casa.

***En el gremio***

**Enana!- **Grito Gajeel entrando al gremio hasta que diviso una cabellera celeste leyendo un libro, este llego por detrás la cargo al estilo Gajeel y le dijo –** V-vamos a una c-cita enana- **Dijo para llevársela.

**E-espera Gajeel- **Dijo la pequeña que era arrastrada afuera del gremio roja como el cabello de la gran titania.

***En el restaurante***

**Q-Que es esto Gajeel?- **Decia la Mcgarden confundida por lo que paso hace unos minutos pero ella segui muy ruborizada.

**Una c-cita enana-** Dijo el chico para esconder su sonrojo que para su suerte la chica lo pudo notar a tiempo para pensar **_–Que tierno!-_**.

Paso la cena y antes de partir Gajeel le pidio al jefe del lugar que si podía cantarle una canción a su acompañante, el jefe acepto gustoso para después echarlos del lugar por oir la ''magnifica'' voz del chico **– Cabron me las pagara- **Decia mientras se llevaba a la chica a otra parte, un bello campo de flores a Levy le brillaron los ojos al verlo ya que era realmente hermoso, Gajeel se sonrojo por la mirada de la pequeña **–E-enana q-quieres bailar?- **Dijo el Redfox sonrojado-

**Sabes bailar?-** Dijo la pequeña para resivir una mirada de no mucho de parte del Redfox que se puso un poco depresivo por pensar que la chica no quiera bailar con el, pero en vez de eso sintió como una de sus manos era tomada por Levy mientras ponía la mano de el en la cintura de ella para que ella pusiera su mano en el hombro de el y empezaran a bailar. Fue un poco torpe y Levy reia por los pasos que su compañero de baile daba.

**L-lo siento enana-** Dijo mientras soltaba su agarre soprendiendo a la pequeña que lo acompañaba y también confundiéndola.

**Por que Gajeel?- **Dijo esta que quería saber el por que la reacción de su compañero.

**Por que no pude crear la cita perfecta que tu querias-** Dijo el pensando que la chica diría algo o se iria sintió como unos labios chocaban contra los suyos, se dio cuenta que la pequeña Mcgarden salto para darle un beso que el correspondio cuando comprendio la situación, fue un beso torpe pero lleno de amor.

**FUE LA MEJOR CITA DE TODAS GAJEEL, GRACIAS!-** Dijo para volver a darle un beso.

**Ge-he denada enana-** Rio con su típica risita para corresponder el beso que su ahora novia le había dado.

**Bien vamos a avisar al gremio que eres MI novia!-** Dijo resaltando el MI y jalándola hasta que la detuvo y esta le dijo.

**Pero Gajeel no me as pedido que sea TU novia- **Dijo la pequeña qie se empezó a sonrojar.

**Esta bien!-** Dijo un poco molesto **–Q-quieres ser mi novia enana?- **Dijo sonrojado igual que el cabello de Erza.

**C-claro Gajeel- ** Dijo la pequeña sonrojada para decir **–Ahora si** **vayamos a avisar al gremio-** Dijo para que su novio diera sus típicas risitas.

***En el gremio***

**Como te fue en tu cita Gajeel?- **Pregunto Lucy quien se acerco a la pareja que recién entraba.

**B-bien-** Dijieron los 2 sonrojados, el dragon slayer se acerco a la rubia y le susurro **–Gracias coneja-.**

**V-vamonos enana-** Dijo Gajeel de la nada, para no escuchar el ''denada rarito'' que seguramente le daría Lucy ya que en el tiempo que pasar juntos planeando la cita se tomaron un cierto ''cariño'' tipo hermanos.

**P-por que? No le ibas a dar la noticia a todos?- **Dijo la Mcgarden que se quedo confundida con la reacción de su novio.

**Esperemos a que llegue Salamander quiero ver su reacción, además si me ve con novia se enojara y lo mas seguro esque por fin se le declare a la coneja- **Dijo Gajeel imaginando la escena para reir.

**E-esta bien-** Decia la pequeña peliazul que no entendia el por que de la situación pero Gajeel le dijo que le explicaría después.

***En la actualidad***

**Y asi fue como Gajeel y yo nos hicimos novios-** Decia Levy sonrojada por recordar esos momentos.

**Entonces la tia lucy te ayudo?-** Decia Gale, Ultear y Simon.

**Le ayudaste al tio Gajeel mama?- **Decia la pequeña Nashi a su mama.

**Si hijita tu tio no sabia como hacer cita asi que le ayude-** Decia Lucy abrazando a su pequeña hija.

**Sabia? Todavía no sabe como hacer citas-** Dijieron Jerall, Gray y Natsu insultando a Gajeel para que todos rieran.

**Cabrones-**Susurro Gajeel para que su hijo no lo escuchara o Levy lo golpearía por mal educar a su hijo.

**Bueno que historia oiremos ahora-** Decia Simon.

**LA DE LOS TIOS GRAY Y JUVIA!- **Dijieron al unisono Gale y Nashi para que Ultear se volteara a sus papas con ojos de cachorrito para que dijieran que si **–Y la de los tios Jerall y Erza despues- **Dijieron ya que Erza empezaba a tener aura depresiva susurrando cosas como **_''nadie quiere oir mi historia''._**

**Okey- **Dijo Erza recuperando animos** –Gray, Juvia empiezen.**

**C-claro- **Dijieron al unisono.

**Bueno todo empezó-**Empezo Juvia.

Como siempre esa es otra historia. Que les parecio? Dejen comentarios:) y tambien ideas de que podria hablar en una historia/one-shot.

Gracias por leer. Se despide Satan Soul


	3. Aviso Importante!

Bueno chicos primero que nada lamento no haber escrito esque mi hermana descompuso la computadora por eso no he escrito.

El aviso es:

Cuando tenga tiempo escribiré el One-shot Gruvia lo escribiría ahorita pero mañana salgo de viaje y no tengo tiempo ahorita pero cuando vuelva seguiré escribiendo, ya no tan seguido por que por el celular es difícil pero prometo seguir con mis historias.

Natsumi Momo: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y claro que seguiré escribiendo pero como dije no con tanta frecuencia pero haré todo lo posible. Saludos:)

Darkrius13: Me gustan mucho tus ideas cuando pueda haré el NaLu y GrUvia que me dijiste lo intentaré lo prometo:) Gracias por leer, Saludos:)

Nao0607: Jajajjaja (no me golpes) Mentira xD no te preocupes a mi me pasa lo mismo (esta rara la pag? O somos nosotras? xD ) espero pronto leer un FanFic por cierto me gusta mucho ru idea será interesante escribirlo, lo haré cuando tenga tiempo te lo prometo. Muchas gracias por leer, Saludos:)


	4. Lo que el gremio queria saber

Primero que nada vengo a disculparme por no subir capítulos o adelantos que tengo el adelanto Gruvia pero quiero subirlo completo, mientras tanto subiere la idea de **Darkrius13 **que es NaLu (Le hice unos pequeños cambios a tu idea pero tiene el mismo punto), les prometo que en cuento pueda seguiré con los one-shot. Sin más que decir A LEER!

Lo que el gremio quiere saber

Natsu y Lucy eran pareja desde hace mas de un año y eso ya todo el gremio lo sabia y si se podía toda Magnolia ya que Natsu cada vez que salian lo recalcaba a cada hombre que se le quedara viendo a Lucy, pero el gremio empezó a notar de un momento para otro que la pareja de magos andaba mas rara de lo usual, se mostraban muy nerviosos cuando alguien del gremio se les acercaba y cuando quería hacer preguntas de su actitud los novios ya no estaban.

**Que creen que este pasando con esos 2- **Dijo Cana un dia cuando la pareja salió corriendo por que Mirajane se les acerco de la nada.

**No lo se pero es muy sospechoso- **Dijo Erza mientras comia su pastel.

**Creen que debamos investigar?- **Decia Mirajane acercándose con una bandeja de cervezas para los del gremio.

**AYE SIR!- **Dijo todo el gremio pues todos querían saber que pasaba entre esos 2 hasta Romeo y Wendy.

_*******__**Dos semanas después**__*******_

**No descubrimos nada en dos semanas?!-** Dijo todo el gremio ya fastidiado por no saber que pasaba en la pareja de magos.

**Siempre nos distraíamos o nos interrumpían nunca pudimos seguirlos- **Decia la gran Titania.

**Erza tiene razón en las 5 veces que los seguimos estas 2 semanas nos interrumpían-** Decia la dueña del Satan Soul.

**Cierto primero fue: Cuando los seguimos a las afueras de Magnolia Natsu se veía nervioso y Lucy confundida cuando Erza se metió a la pastelería a comprar sus pasteles por que estaban en descuento- **Decia el Fullbuster acusando a la Scarlet que enojada por el comentario lo golpeo, una vez terminada la masacre siguieron hablando.

**La segunda fue: Cuando seguimos a Salamander y a la Coneja a una ciudad pero fuimos interrumpidos por la enana quien encontró el libro que busco por semanas- **Decia Redfox mirando acusadoramente a la Mcgarden.

**La tercera fue: Cuando los seguimos a unas aguas termales pero fuimos interrumpidos por Sting y Rogue que casi nos delatan y cuando boleamos a ver ya no estaban-** Decia Lissana sonrojándose por recordar al Dragon Slayer.

**La cuarta fue: Cuando nosotros los chicos seguimos a Natsu-nii por el bosque pero se nos perdió por que había ramas sueltan y alguien se tropezó- **Decia Romeo diciendo entre tos ''Droy'' y todos burlándose de el.

**Y la ultima fue: Cuando nostras las chicas seguimos a Lu-chan a una tienda pero no vimos de que era por que apareció Ichiya y Erza se echo a correr-** Decia la pequeña peliazul riendo.

**Hola chicos de que hablan?- **Decia Happy que no había estado por que estaba con Charle en una cita a fuera de la ciudad.

**Lo que pasa esque Natsu-san y Lucy-san están raros y queremos saber que tienen pero no encontramos la manera de encontrar que es- ** Decia la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

**Oh de eso hablan! Yo se que les pasa-** Decia Happy con toda naturalidad mientras comia un pescado,con esa respuesta todo el gremio se le dejo ir preguntando que era.

**Bueno pero me protejen por que Natsu y Lucy me mataran-** Decia el pequeño exceed mientras todo el gremio decía AYE SIR al unisono.

**Bueno lo que pasa es que Natsu le propuso a Lucy matrimonio una semana antes de que supiera que Lucy estaba embarazada- **Decia el pequeño gato azul mientras todo el gremio se fue de espaldas por la gran noticia.

**HAPPY!- **Decian los magos cuando entraron al gremio y todo el mundo se le abalanzaron con preguntas.

**ELLOS ME OBLIGARON!-** Decia Happy mientras sacaba sus alas para salvarse de Natsu y Lucy que los perseguían.

**ESPEREN!-** Dijieron los del gremio **–Queremos saber por que no nos dijieron las noticias.**

**Se los íbamos a decir hoy pero Happy arruino la sorpresa- **Dijieron al unisono.

**LO SIENTO!-** Decia Happy abrazado de Juvia.

**Esta bien-** Dijieron el Dragneel y la Heartfilia juntos mientras se tomaban de la mano y se iban a sentar.

**Ahora diganos cuando paso-** Decia Juvia.

**Paso hace unos días-** Decia el Dragon Slayer de fuego.** –Queria que Lucy se casara con migo asi que fui a comprarle un anillo, llegue y se le dije y me dijo que si pero días después empezó a tener mareos y cambios de humor asi que la lleve al hospital y me dijieron hace 3 dias que estaba embarazada-.**

**No les dijimos por que no sabíamos como además tenia que pensarlo bien por que sabia que las chicas me pediarian ser damas de honor y todo eso asi que estaba pensando en eso-** Decia la maga estelar.

**Esta bien- **Dijieron todos.

**Y quien será la madrina y damas de honor Lucy-** Decia Erza.

**Mis damas de honor serán Juvia, Levy-chan y Mira, y mi madrina seras tu Erza-** Decia la rubia temiendo por su vida.

**SI!-**Dijieron todas incluso Erza.

**Solo que una pregunta-** Dijo Cana **– Quien entregara a Lucy?-.**

**Lo estábamos pensando y si quiere lo hara Gray-** Decia el pelirosado viendo al peliazul.

**Yo?-** Dijo sorpendido por la respuesta de su amigo/rival.

**Si tu! O acaso no quieres?-** Decia Natsu.

**Claro que quiero! Lucy es como mi hermana! Asi que la entregare yo!-** Decia el Fullbuster agitando el cabello de la rubia.

**Esta bien hay que festejar!-** Decia Makarov que había llegado de la nada.

**Maestro? Cuando llego?-** Dijo todo el gremio.

**Siempre estuve aquí solo que estaba platicando con la primera maestra-** Decia el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail.

**Yey! Tendremos nuevo miembro! Hay que celebrarlo!-** Decia Mavis dándole un susto a todos.

**AYE!- **Dijieron todos al unisono.

**Y asi supimos que ti venias nena-** Decia Mirajane que se había unido a la conversación con Laxus y su hijo de la edad del hijo de Erza.

**Linda historia tia Mira-** Decian todos los niños al unisono.

**Quien interrumpió mi historia?-** Dijo Gray.

**Fui yo algún problema?- **Decia Laxus viendo a Gray con cara ''Callate''.

**N-no esta bien la contare después-** Decia Gray asustado.

**Bien ahora si Gray cuenta tu historia-** Decia Mira tranquiliazando a su esposo.

**Esta bien….**

Ya tengo compu otra vez! YEY! Asi que escribiré (tratare de hacerlo) con mas frecuencia. Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo Gruvia. Se despide Satan Soul.

Agradecimientos:

Darkrius13: Como vez ya subi tu idea pero un poco cambiada espero y te haya agradado, espero y me sigas dando ideas por que me gustan además no soy muy imaginativa para crearme bien la trama y ya tengo empezado el Gruvia solo necesito terminarlo gracias por tus consejos y por leer. Saludos:3

Nao0607: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y adivina ya tengo compu otra vez asi que tal vez escriba con mas frecuencia (no te lo prometo por la escuela) y mis vacaciones fueron cansadas me fui a la cascada de Basaseachi y baje y SUBI sin una sola gota de agua fue horrible:C Espero y le entiendas a esta pagina para ver si me ayudas que yo tampoco le entiendo nada xD Saludos y gracias por leer.

Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer tratare de subir mas capítulos pronto. Por cierto adoro tus historias sobre todo la de ''JUNTOS Y FELICES'' Me encanta espero y pronto subas un nuevo capitulo, Saludos C:

Kitamura-samaw: Mendiga! Adoro tu w al final xD como veras ya no hace falta ya tengo lap además como te los enviaría si no tenia como baka y no me reproches hasta que tu subas una historia y no me salgas con pretextos. Mandale saludos de mi parte a Mateo y a todos haya:3 Sayonara :D


	5. Pequeño Aviso! Gomene uu

Hi Minna Lamento no haber escrito esque entre a la escuela y luego me lastime y tengo cuadernos que pasar u.u pero ademas de eso el fanfic GrUvia sigo sin terminarlo pero prometo terminarlo pronto, en fin tengo 2 cosas que decirles que son:

ponerle nombre al hijo de Laxus y Mirajane y a la hija de Elfman y Evergreen asi que necesito propuestas y la que mas me guste las pondre.

hacer una historia donde los hijos de las parejas se enamoren y shalala de poli cosas de esas y me gustaria que me ayudaran a formar las parejas...La historia se centrara 7 años despues de que les cuenten las historia de como se conocieron y asi.

Nashi Dragneel 14 años de edad, Hija de Natsu D. y Lucy H.

Ultear Fullbuster 14 años de edad, Hija de Gray F. y Juvia L.

Simon Fernandes 15 años de edad, Hijo de Jerall F. y Erza S.

Gale Redfox 14 años de edad, Hijo de Gajeel R. y Levy M.

*Sin nombre* 15 años de edad, Hijo de Laxus D. y Mirajane S.

*Sin nombre* 14 años de edad, Hija de Elfman S. y Evergreen.

Ustedes me dicen quienes les gustaria que estuvieran juntos y las parejas con mayoria de votos las pondre:)

Bueno Sayonara se despide Satan Soul:3


End file.
